The Test That Wasn't a Test!
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Cammie is about to have her hardest test ever... & this one isn't for a grade! Code Blacks, Break ins, Secret Disk and this test is real. It's not for a class and someone wants Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman to fall! Can Cammie stop them?
1. Prologue Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, Ally Carter does and she is doing an AH-Mazing job at it! Lol!**

_And who knows what you think  
Without you saying anything  
I do, I do_

_Who had you figured out  
And never had a doubt  
I did, I did_

_Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need_

_I can make you hang  
On every single word  
Like this, like this_

_It could be my vibe  
Maybe its my mind  
Could be my kiss, could be my kiss_

_But when I'm around you  
There's nothing I can't do  
I'm at my best, I'm at my best_

_Well maybe I'm so good  
Cause your standing in the room  
You wish, you wish._

_Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need_

_I'll take your headache away  
I'll give you one another day  
I'll be the reason that you live  
I'll show you what you've always missed_

_"Super girl" by Hilary Duff_

**I thought these lyrics kinda fit with Cammie being a spy and all! lol**

* * *

Prologue/Flashback

_The time was exactly 02:36 and 16 seconds when a blaring alarm woke me and my three other roommates from our dreams. How did I know the exact time you may ask? Well I'm a spy... in training. My name is Cammie Morgan, daughter of the headmistress to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a.k.a Spy School.  
Now initially being awoken in the middle of the night for a pop quiz was expected, but not a Code Black. It meant that the entire school was going into lock down. _

_"Cammie!" my best friend Bex yelled over the blaring alarm._

_"Let's check it out!" I yelled back, and in our pajama bottoms and tank tops we ran from the room leaving Liz and Macey behind._

_We bolted down the corridor and started running down the stairs. A movement on the third floor caught my well trained eyes and I stopped. Just as silently Bex stopped to listen and watch as well.  
I motioned her to follow and we cautiously made our way down the hall. We stopped at the corner, and I used the mirror on the opposite wall to see around it. Two men in all black stood in front of a door. I knew for a fact that some very important top secret artifacts were in that room. I scanned through options in my head before whispering with Bex. With a nod, we crept back down the hall and through one of the many secret entrances I had found here at Gallagher. The door came led to the room next to the one the two men in black were blocking. A fake vase stood on a stand in the center of the room. With a nod to Bex, I grabbed it and chucked it hard onto the ground, shattering it._

_"What was that?" We heard one say to the other._

_"I don't know. Let's check it out." the other said, and we heard them coming towards us._

_"These guys can't be pros. That's a total rookie mistake to both leave guard duty," Bex whispered as we hid beside the door ready to attack them._

_I simply nodded my response as the door opened. We both lunged at our opponents taking them by surprise. Knocking them out, we had to leave them lying there.  
We made our way quietly to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, so I looked cautiously through the crack and saw two more men in all black removing a very important document from a glass case that was supposed to be on lock down. Inside that case was a small compact disk; on that disk was top secret information that no one- except maybe my mom and a few other professors- had clearance to see.  
Immediately realizing the threat I knew Bex and I had no choice but to take the men head on. Without a second thought we both slammed open the door and attacked. Bex took on the man on the left, while I took the one on the right who was holding the disk._

_"Holy..." was all my opponent got out before I round house kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for a breath, doubled over in pain, and I took my chance to knee him in the head and kick his legs out from under him. I grabbed the disk as he dropped it and clenched it in my left fist._

_"I'll take that," I said to him._

_"Stupid little brat!" He said as gained his breath._

_Before I could react he lunged at me and punched me in the face, hitting right below my right eye and sending me flying backwards into a glass case full of random historical artifacts, which shattered and collapsed as I crashed through them. I landed on the ground hard; with several cuts and possibly a broken bone somewhere, and I was also pretty positive I had a piece of glass lodged in my upper right arm. The two guys must have realized they couldn't win because I heard them take off to escape from whatever place they had gotten in to begin with. Suddenly I realized Bex was at my side._

_"Cammie? Cammie, are you OK?" she asked frantically as she breathed heavily, just as exhausted as I was._

_"I think so... just some scratches," I said._

_"What were they after Cam?" she asked._

_I slowly, not to mention painfully, sat up and unclenched my left fist. The small silver disk lay unharmed._

_"That's not... OH. MY. GOD! Cammie! What if we hadn't gotten down here in time to stop them?" she said being her usual over dramatic self now._

_"What I would like to know is why you two were down here instead of in your dorms during the Code Black?" We heard the familiar voice of Mr. Solomon, our CoveOp's teacher ask._

_"What did you find? Oh god Cammie, sweetheart!" I heard my mom say as she joined Solomon in the doorway. I heard her shoes crunch the glass as she walked over and squatted down next to me._

_"They were after this disk, Mom," I said holding it out to her._

_She took it from me gently and examined it for harm and then satisfied it was safe, put it in her pocket. Then she looked me over and shook her head._

_"How is it you always find the root to all the trouble?" she asked._

_"I don't know, the alarm went off and something told me I needed to do something. The next thing I know, Bex and I are down here on the third floor stopping a robbery," I said calmly._

_"Well let's get you patched up in the infirmary and then you and Bex can tell us everything," she said, helping me stand._

_I winced in pain as I stood, but other than that I was okay. My mom helped me walk while Bex walked next to me and Mr. Solomon ahead of us. The four of us were silent as we walked and just as we got to the infirmary the Code Black turned off. I sat down on the edge of a bed and the nurse, Mrs. Hark, pulled the glass from my arm and stitched it up. When she was finished, Bex and I explained every little detail from the moment we woke up, to when she and Solomon had showed up._

_At 03:52 and 54 seconds, Bex and I were back up in our rooms retelling the tale to Macey and Liz. To tired to listen to what they had to say about it, Bex told them to shut it and go back to bed. Eventually I fell back asleep as well, but not before realizing one thing..._

_It hadn't been a test!_

* * *

**OK so this is my first Gallagher Girl Story so please review and tell me what you think. I've had this idea for a while now and after reading all the other GG fics I decided to actually put my idea on here! And anyone reading this who also writes GG fics I just wanted to tell you I really like all of your stories! If I haven't reviewed yours I'm sorry but I did actually read every single one posted but I didn't review all of them...sorry! **


	2. Tails and Helicoptors

**Hey, here's chapter one! YAY! lol  
****Oh and just so you all know the songs don't really have much to do with the story! lol! I try to tie them in and some of them do fit but some will just be random!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Peace N Luv~ No it's not a one shot. Thanks for telling me to check my grammar. lol. I was in such a hurry to get out the prologue I got kinda sloppy.**

**Jasper1006 ~ Thanks for reviewing. It was all italicized b/c it was a flashback. Sorry if that was confusing.**

**GarnetGirl14~ Thanks! LOL i love Zach too! So don't worry he'll be in here soon!**

**xladykittyx ~ Glad you like it!**

**L8rG8r123 ~ The song was by Hilary Duff they have the same name but their different. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mmjasamjaudia4eva~ Thanks for the review and PMing me to continue. It influenced me to get my butt to work and update the story! LOL thanks!**

* * *

_You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
now It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?_

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?_

_So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
Restrain  
Are you ready for this?_

_'Are you Ready' by Three Days Grace_

* * *

"Chameleon, do you copy?" I heard Tina, a.k.a. Chica asked me through the comms unit.

"Yes Chica. What's the 411?" I responded.

"I think we have a tail," she said. Bex, Liz, Macey and I froze. Well not literally, we were sitting at a picnic table in Roseville's park.

"A tail? This test is about blending in, no one's supposed to be tailing us but Solomon," Bex said more to us than Tina.

"What do we do Cammie?" Liz asked.

"Yea, I mean Liz and I aren't even in sublevel two. Actually, I don't even know why were out here! So what's the plan?" Macey asked.

"Ok, is everybody listening?" I checked through the comms.

Various confirmations came through from the other girls.

"All right, Chica can you lose that tail?"

"Definitely!" she said.

"Wait Chameleon, What about our tail?" I heard Anna Fetterman ask.

"You guys are being tailed too?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Shake them loose and get back to the school, got it?" I said.

"Yes!"  
"Got it!"  
"Si,"

The Gallagher Girls responded.  
I tuned back into my friends and nodded.  
Slowly we stood and began walking in the general direction of the school.

"We've got ourselves a tail," Bex whispered.

"Where?" I asked quietly.

"The man about 20 feet behind us, wearing a black leather jacket. It reversible, approximately 5 minutes and 36 seconds ago it was a light blue cotton zip up jacket," Bex replied.

"Liz and Bex, you guys turn right at the intersection and lose him at the library- go through the back entrance, if he follows you and not Macey and I. If he follows us instead, you two head straight for the school and shake off anymore tails you might get. Macey and I will go left at the intersection and loose him in the traffic. If that doesn't work, then we'll use the drug stores bathroom window and meet up with you," I said.

"Got it," Liz said.

"Beat you back to the school," Bex said smiling.

"You wish!" Macey called as we departed.

The man followed Macey and I as we turned left at the intersection. I decided to play it a little dangerously in hopes of losing him in the traffic.

"Macey when I give the signal cut across the street, cars or no cars," I whispered.

"Fun!" she whispered sarcastically back.

"Now!" I whisper-shouted.

We both stepped off the curb and jogged across the street looking both ways, while weaving through traffic. I used the reflective window of the drug store to see if the tail had succeeded in following across, but I caught a half-second glimpse of him standing on the opposite sidewalk as a small break appeared in between cars.

"Let's go!" I said and we ran down the street and up the road to school.

Within five minutes we entered the gates breathing a little heavy and stopping by the other girls.

"Is everyone here?" I asked as I caught my breath.

"Yep, everyone's counted for," Liz said.

"Ha beat you!" said Bex triumphantly.

"Care to explain why you girls left Roseville and during a test?" Solomon's voice came from behind us.

I turned and met his gaze.

"Were there supposed to be tails on us in this test?" I asked.

"No, Ms. Morgan," he replied.

"Then that is why we left," I said.

Mr. Solomon looked confused, but before he could respond, two vans crashed through the gates and skidded to a stop in front of us. The doors burst open and men dressed in all black lunged out. Immediately we were fighting back, we barely outnumbered them. Eventually, we overtook them and they scurried back into their trucks and sped off. That's when I noticed it.

"Gallagher Academy is on Code Black!" I said.

"That seems to be correct Ms. Morgan." Solomon said calmly.

Then he pulled out his phone and made a call. He didn't seem to get an answer and hung up, only frowning slightly. He dialed again and someone answered. I couldn't hear what was said and then he hung up.

"The lines of communication between us and Gallagher have been temporarily lost. Helicopters are on their way." He said.

"You mean to say that you can't get a hold of my mom?" I asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then what are the helicopters for?" Liz asked.

"Half of you are going for help," he said.

"Where?" Macey asked.

"Blackthorne," I said, my back turned to Solomon, before he could even answer.

"Correct. I want Ms. Morgan to take Tina, Anna, Macey, Bex, and Liz." He said.

"You're putting _me_ in charge?" I asked trying not to sound so shocked.

"Yes, the helicopter coming now will take us a safe distance away where the six of you will get on a different helicopter and head for Blackthorne," he said.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before the wind picked up and we heard the blades of the helicopter spinning. It landed quickly and we all boarded. Once in the air Solomon talked with the pilot shortly and then we all sat in silent anticipation again. Thirty minutes later we were landing in farmland where another helicopter was waiting. Once we arrived, it's engine started up and the blades stared cutting the air, ready to take us to its next destination- Blackthorne. The six of us assigned to head to Blackthorne stepped out of the first one, along with Solomon and walked halfway between the two.

"Now ladies, Blackthorne has not been informed you are coming. Just because we are allies does not mean they won't try to hurt you first as precaution. This is the real deal girls, whether your ready or not," Solomon said.

With a simple nod at me, he walked back to the other plane. We got onto ours and situated ourselves as it began to take flight.

"How long until we get to our destination?" I asked the pilot.

"About 35 minutes," he said.

"Thanks," I said and turned back to the other girls.

"All right, here's the plan. The helicopter is stocked with comms and other things we'll need. Load up essentials into the four duffel bags in the back. Then we will have to play it safe when we arrive at Blackthorne," I said.

"Ok," said Bex.

We got to work packing up the bags. Comms and a laptop were put in a smaller duffel. Then the other three duffel's were loaded with emergency items. Weapons to put it simply, along with a few other gadgets, like night vision goggles.

"We're here," called the pilot.

We all looked out the windows to see a large brick building similar to the Gallagher Academy.

"Blackthorne," I whispered.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Sorry about the sort of Cliffy!**


	3. Welcome to Blackthorne

**Hey I'm going to Mexico for a week and I'm so excited that I decided to put out the next chapter ahead of schedule!!!!**

**Reviewers: **

**GarnetGirl14~ Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it! Um... no idk when I'll be updating b/c it really just depends on school and other stuff. Hopefully by Xmas tho!**

**Iwillruletheworld14~ LOL glad you liked the fight. I would have gone into more detail but truthfully, I stink at that sort of thing! lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls!**

* * *

_Step Back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control, and getting ready to crash  
Wont stop, shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man_

_So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss, gonna tell you right now  
I make it sweet on the lips, ill simply knock you out  
Shut up! I dont care what you say  
Cuz when were both in the ring  
You better like it my way  
Yeah baby theres a villan in me  
So sexy sour and sweet, and you'll be lovin' it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
(Super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
(Wont las forever, no oh)  
Next day I'm your super girl  
(Super girl)  
Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better_

_Hooold on  
It keeps gettin' better  
Hooold on  
It keeps gettin' better_

_In the blink of an eye  
In the heat of the night  
I hold the universe up  
I'll make your planets collide.  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
(Super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
(Wont last forever, no)  
Next day I'm your super girl  
(Super girl)  
Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better  
(Keeps gettin' better, aah)_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
(Super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
But it wont last forever  
(Oh, no)  
Next day I'm your super girl  
(Super girl)  
Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better  
(Keeps gettin' better, aah)_

_Hooold on  
It keeps gettin' better  
Hooold on  
It keeps gettin' better _

_'Keeps Gettin' Better' by Christina Aguilera_

_

* * *

_

Our helicopter hovered over a field in front of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Not one Gallagher Girl dared to make a sound. I broke the silence, bringing everyone back to the present.

"Bex hook up the cable and harness. I'll drop down first. Then depending on the situation either I'll have someone else join me first or I'll have you guys send down equipment. It all really depends on whether or not Blackthorne attacks first or if they recognize me,"

With the help of Macey, Bex got the cable and harness set up in a matter of seconds to the metal bar that hung below the copters door. I attached the harness to myself and prepared to depart. Liz and Bex would handle the controls to make sure the line wouldn't give and I'd be killed, like what would happen in a bungee accident if the cord had been too long.  
Before I could jump, Tina spoke.

"Cammie, look!" she said pointing towards the doors to Blackthorne.

I looked up to see them opening and about 20 or so people in black school uniforms were running this way.

"Well here goes nothing! Love you guys, wish me luck!" I said and nodded at Bex and Liz before jumping.

Bex and I were wearing comms for communication between the ground and the copter. So I could briefly hear them talking as the wind whooshed past me. Then I heard Liz's distinctive, 'Oopsie daisy', before I felt my line give just a little too much. Thinking quickly, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop my fall, I detached the harness. As I landed, I rolled forward and landed in a push up position before shoving hard off the ground, so I was on my feet.

"Thanks Guys!" I yelled sarcastically, looking up at the helicopter, "You almost killed me!"

"Sorry Cammie," I heard Liz say.

"Nice recovery," Bex said.

"Gallagher Girl?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked up to see Zach, as well as Grant and Jonas, with other boys standing about 10 feet behind me. All of them were relaxing from a fighting stance, looking shocked.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy," I said non-chalantly, dusting dirt off my clothes.

"What are you doing here? No one said anything about you all coming here! Do you know how close you were to being attacked?" he asked.

"First off there's been an emergency. Second we didn't have time to inform you. Lastly yes I knew perfectly well my chances of being killed by coming here without warning, in fact, as you just witnessed my own friends almost murdered me," I said. Everybody chuckled as apologies were being shouted through the comms unit.

Dr. Steve's voice cut through the crowd as he appeared next to Zach.

"That was just excellent Ms. Morgan, nice dismount there,"

"Um… thanks," I said.

"Now might I ask what this 'emergency' is?" he asked.

"I'll outline the story for the moment and give full detail after we unload the helicopter," I said.

"Excellent," he said again.

"Sublevel two was in Roseville testing, we got tails that weren't part of the test on us and shook them loose and met back at school. The 14 of us were attacked by men in vans that were dressed in full-out black. We drove them off, but then Gallagher was on Code Black so we couldn't get in." I said briefly.

"Interesting... well that is not excellent. Let's get you girls unloaded and inside so we can discuss this," he said.

"All right, just give us a couple of minutes," I said and turned to talk to Bex through comms.

"Need any help Gallagher Girl," Zach asked.

"No we can handle it," I said. Seriously, we're just as strong as them, if not stronger!

"Ok just let us know if you change your mind," he said.

I ignored him and gave orders to Bex.

"Send Liz down so we can get her fear of heights over with. Then I'm sure the harness can hold all four bags so just strap them on and send them down. After that just let everyone come down, with you last," I told her.

"Got it Cam," she replied.

I tried not to laugh because right now wasn't really a time for jokes, but listening to Liz try to come up with ways to hold off dropping almost 200 feet to the ground was amusing.  
Eventually she was harnessed and she jumped, although she didn't land very gracefully.

"Oopsie daisy," she said laughing at herself as she stood back up and undid her harness. Bex reeled it back up.

"Good job Liz," I said smiling.

"Thanks Cammie, Oh and by the way... Never again! That was even scarier than almost killing you!" she said.

I couldn't help it, I laughed, and so did the Blackthorne Boys.  
Next our equipment dropped down, and Liz and I unhooked it and moved it to the side. For the next 10 minutes it rained Gallagher Girls. I waved the pilot away.

"Well, let's get everyone inside and we'll discuss this and figure out a plan," Dr. Steve said.

Four girls grabbed a bag and the six of us Gallagher Girls walked inside Blackthorne, for most likely the first time in history.

"Welcome to Blackthorne Institute for Boys, Gallagher Girl." Zach said walking next to me, smiling that secretive smile of his, that made my heart melt and my knees crumble.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_


	4. Even Spies Have a Weakness

**OK here's chapter 3! yay! lol So Mexico was AMAZING! lol I didn't get very tan tho! :( **

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns Galagher Girls!**

**REVIEW REPLYS:**

**mmjasamjaudia4eva~ Thanks for the review! It makes me very happy to kno ur so excited about this story! :)**

**Iwillruletheworl13~ LOL i kno sugar highs make me hyper! lol thanks for reviewing!**

**xladykittyx~ Thanks for reviewing!**

**garnetgirl14~ lol i loved that part too! I just couldn't keep myself from not putting it in! it just seemed so like him to say it!**

**ginnypotter~ Thanks for reviewing!**

**humathepuma~ hopefully i'll be able to work in some Zach/cammie fluff soonish but please bear with me until i can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**l8rg8r123~ LOL that's ok it's an easy mistake to mix it up since they have the same title! Good to kno u liked the song! Keep reviewing and reading! **

**justanothercrazybrunette~ thanks for reviewing!**

**ashtisdale21~ Thanks for review!**

**yolksie~ Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story! I think i might use saving jane's 'supergirl' in the future!**

**GallagherGirlTwilightalexandera~ LOL good to kno that my writing will keep u from going emo! lol I'll be sure to keep it up!**

_Raise your hand if you don't care  
What those platinum girls wear  
Raise your hand if you're just here  
To have a good time _

_Raise your hand if your lipstick  
Doesn't make you a dumb chick  
Raise your hand if the shape of your hips  
Don't compare to the shape of your mind  
You don't even stand a chance  
I'm not taking off my pants _

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not a barbie doll, shopping mall, silicone substitution  
I thought I told ya  
I'm a soldier  
And I'm not leaving til the battle's over  
One girl revolution _

_Raise your hand if you're smart, girls  
More than pushups and pearls  
Let 'em stare at our pictures, baby  
While we take over the world  
Raise your hand if you're not another carbon bopy wannabe like everybody else  
Raise your hand if you've got something more to say _

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not a perfect ten, paper thin, Hollywood illusion  
I thought I told ya  
I'm a soldier  
And I'm not leaving til the party's over  
One girl revolution _

_What are we selling, our brains or our belly buttons?  
What are you buying, don't you know that they're lying?  
What are you cryin' about, don't just sit there and wait while they're selling us out! _

_You don't even stand a chance  
I'm not taking off my pants _

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not the girl next door anymore  
Baby I'm an institution  
I thought I told ya  
Don't wanna know ya  
Pack your bags, baby, cuz this army's taking over  
I'm here to start a one girl revolution _

_I'm the kind of chick that leaves you cryin for your mother  
Keep on looking if you're looking for a cookie cutter_

_'One Girl Revolution' by saving jane_

* * *

Inside Blackthorne, we were led into the main hallway where we dropped our bags.

"Why don't we head into the dining hall so you girls can tell us what exactly is going on," Dr. Steve said.

"Sounds good," I replied.

Ten minutes later the six of us Gallagher Girl's were standing behind a podium on a large stage. In front of us, Blackthorne boys sat at tables watching and waiting with curious looks on their faces.

"Now that everyone is here, I believe it's time we heard what has happened to our sister school," Dr. Steve said. Then he motioned me forward and I stood next to him at the microphone.

"Well, it all started three days ago at 2:36 and 16 seconds in the morning..." **(Ok you guys all know what happened from previous chaps, so there's no point in repeating it here again!)**

When I finished the room was silent, Dr. Steve cleared his throat before speaking.

"I see. Well this is very unfortunate, we must act immediately. I'll send word to C.I.A HQ and see what they have to say. Ms. Morgan, you and your friends make yourselves at home. Boys, make sure that you help them in anyway possible. I call another meeting here when I know more. Dismissed." Dr. Steve said, and the other teachers and staff left the dining hall.

The six of us jumped gracefully- except Liz- off the stage to the ground as Zach, Grant, Jonas, and some other boys I recognized from when Blackthorne visited Gallagher, approached us.

"So now we wait?" Liz asked.

"Yea Liz, we wait," I said trying to stay calm_. I had to keep it together for my friends._

"So are you girls hungry? Or maybe tired or..." Jonas started.

"I am kind of hungry," Bex said cutting him off. Her stomach growled in agreement. "Alright, I mean starving." We all laughed.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Grant said. Jonas and him led the way for us. Zach fell behind us with a look of concentration on his face.

As we reached the door that had to lead into the kitchen, he grabbed my wrist to keep me from entering.  
I nodded for my friends to go ahead and turned to face him. Once the door was closed he led me down the hall, and around the corner. He pulled open a door and gently shoved me inside, closing the door behind us after looking around.

"Zach-" I began but he cut me off.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Wait... What?"

"You heard me, I know you're not as calm on the inside as your letting your friends believe,"

I stood shocked for a few seconds. _How could he see through me so easily? My best friends couldn't even see what he did._

"I'm fine Zach," I finally said.

"I don't believe that Cammie,"

"Well its tr... wait a second! Did you just call me Cammie?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"You only ever call me Gallagher Girl,"

"That's not true, well... not all the time anyway. Now answer the question. Truthfully!"

"There's nothing wrong..."

"That's a load of crap and you know it,"

"What do you want from me Zach? Do you want me to break down in front of you? Tell you how helpless I feel? How I may never see my mom again? That the only place that's ever felt like home to me, the only place I've ever felt safe is compromised by enemies! I'm not some weak girl Zach, I'm not going to cry and have a break down! Not when my friends... my _family_ needs me to stay strong!" I yelled at him.

It was silent for a few moments. I was breathing slightly heavily from all my yelling, but other than that... nothing.

Then before I could react Zach had put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. His other hand came up to rest on the back of my head. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Yes Cammie, that's exactly what I want you to do. I want you to cry and scream and hit me until you get it all out. Because until you do, all the stress is just going to build up until you explode," he said softly still hugging me.

I was in shock. Zach... Zachary Goode had pulled off his mask, and let his true self through... to comfort me. He had abandoned all his rules and let himself show weakness, and if Zach could stop acting like a spy and show emotion, then... so could I.

I put my arms around his neck, hugging him back as buried my head into his chest.

Then I... Cameron Morgan... the Chameleon.

The spy who wasn't seen when I didn't want to be.

The girl who could face anything head on without fear.

Cried.

* * *

**OK it may hav been kinda short! but i liked how it turned out. I hope you all did too. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Secret Kiss

**YAY chapter 4! I'm so excited b/c this story is getting so many positive reviews! It's probably the best story I've written so far on too! lol anyways... **

**oh ya i'm now taking song requests that you feel may tie in with the story! so if you wanna put one in a review or pm me. just put the song name, the artist and how you think it ties in and myb i'll use it if i can!**

**Review Replies:**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Garnetgirl14: Glad you liked it and what Zach said. LOL i was debating on whether or not she should actually hit him but decided it worked better w/o her hitting him.**

**Celiaprincess: Thanks! I'm happy to kno you thought it was cute!**

**Yolksie: Thanks for reading!**

**Ravsong: Glad your enjoying it!**

**GallergherGirlTwilightAlexandera: Glad I could make your early morning special! lol**

**Crazi4thecullens: Thanks for reading. Happy u liked it!**

**Jasper1006: LOL umm... i'm not sure if I should be concerned about a hacker and hit man or not now! lol I have to say this review had me in shock for a few seconds b/c I was trying to get my mind to comprehend whether u liked the chapter or not. Once I figured that out then I had to wonder if u were mad about it being a sort of cliffhanger! lol! Well hopefully this update will satisfy and u won't need to hack my account. Not that it would help u very much b/c I don't have any of my future chapters saved anywhere! lol**

**Chameleon333: Glad to kno u luv it! I'll try to update a bit faster!**

**GrlWithoutAName: Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**(This song more ties into Cammie's feeling last chapter but it does have to do with the future also. It kinda just shows her stress and confusion about everything.)**

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Who's That Girl – Hilary Duff_

* * *

After almost a half hour of crying my tear had finally run out. In that time Zach had moved us so he was sitting down leaning against a wall, with my arms around his neck, and my head resting against his chest while his chin rested on the top of my head. He didn't say anything as I cried, and now that I had finally stopped I lifted my head up to look at him. He smiled a real smile, and wiped away the last tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"Thank you Zach," I whispered not completely trusting my voice yet.

"Anytime Cammie," he half- whispered back and I knew he truly meant it.

"How were you able to see through me so well? When even my best friends believed nothing was wrong you didn't, and don't you dare use that sarcastic 'spy' comment,"

He gave a small laugh before answering, "Well it is the spy thing,"

I glared at him and he laughed again, "No let me explain,

"You're the Chameleon, when it comes to putting on a brave face and disappearing in order to get things done you can. Your friends know something might be wrong with you back at Gallagher because they see you everyday. If you were upset you would change something in your routine or disappear even more into the background than usual. Here though, it's different. Your in a unknown place and don't have a clue about what could happen, things are supposed to seem different including you, to them. But I've only ever seen you in unfamiliar places, Cammie. I may have been at Gallagher for a semester but none of you acted the same, anyone could tell that. It's easier to read you that way. From the moment I saw it was you that jumped out of that helicopter, I knew something was wrong. I'm not saying your easy to read because your definitely not, but being in the unknown while at the same time knowing for the moment your in a safe place lets you slip up."

"What do you mean slip up?" I asked.

"You may put on a brave face, one that with a quick glance can reassure your friends, but if someone looks long enough they can see the truth in your eyes. Of course I might be one of the few people that could even catch that small little detail," he finished with a smile.

"Zach..." I didn't have time to complete the sentence though.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now," Zach said stopping my train of thought as his lips met mine.

We broke apart and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks again Zach. I don't just mean for being here for me. I mean for everything, the candy you offered me back when we first met, helping back at the school during the field exam and also for now. For helping me realize that feeling aren't necessarily weaknesses,"

"When did I say feelings weren't a weakness?" he joked.

I punched him in the arm and laughed with him.

"Don't ruin it!" I said.

"Well we better get back out there. Your friends probably think you were kidnapped and are planning your rescue," he joked.

"Yea... poor Grant and Jonas are probably tied to chairs being tortured for information as we speak," I joked back as he pulled us to our feet.

"We better hurry then," he said with his arms still around me, obviously not planning on leaving just yet.

"I'm sure they'll be all right for a few more minutes," I said as I wrapped my arms back around his neck and we kissed again.

"OK now we really better get going," I said.

"Ya," he said and kept an arm around my waist as we left the room and headed back down the hall and around the corner.

Zach dropped his arm with a wink at the door to the kitchen and then we entered.

"CAMMIE!" Bex yelled as she tackled me.

I wasn't prepared for it so we crashed to the ground.

"Bex... can't breathe!" I said.

"My bad!" she said jumping up, pulling me with her.

"So where exactly were you two?" Liz asked.

"I was just giving Cammie a short tour, proving how much better Blackthorne boys are than Gallagher Girls," Zach said, smoothly slipping out a lie.

"Cammie?" Macey asked, questioning the truth behind his words with a cocked eyebrow.

"He failed miserably in doing so. Gallagher... soo... much better," I said.

"Just keep telling yourself that Gallagher Girl," Zach said.

"Only if you keep on dreaming you could beat us," I retorted.

"Why would I need to dream it?"

"Because there is no way it will ever come true," I said.

Bex, Liz and Macey high- fived me. While Grant and Jonas scowled at the insult but looked at Zach, not completely accepting the story.

The intercom came on before anyone else could speak.

"Attention everyone! It would be excellent if you all could report back to the dining hall for further information on the problem at hand. Gallagher Girls please seat yourselves with the boys at the tables. See you all in five minutes for briefing," Dr. Steve said.

"Let's go," I said getting serious again, as the real problem at hand became priority to anything else.

"Lead the way boys," Macey said.

"What, can't find the way there yourselves girls?" Jonas joked.

"No we could, but we wouldn't want your egos anymore hurt when a bunch of girls lead you into your own dining hall," Bex laughed.

"Let's just get going," Zach said.

Grant and Jonas led the way like last time. Zach lingered behind again, but this time he tugged lightly on my arm so I slowed down to walk beside him a few feet back from the others.

"Are you ready, Gallagher Girl?" he asked keeping his voice neutral in case our friends heard.

"After what's already happened," I said referring to our secret conversation, but only he would know that,

"I'm ready for anything!" I said as we entered the hall and took our seats.

* * *

**OK so hopefully this was longer than last time. The part in the kitchen was kind of boring I know but I was trying to slow things down. I'm not completely sure what direction I want to take next with the girls mission. I have a few different scenarios but I haven't decided yet. So please bear with me on that part!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Classified Info and Making Plans

**Hey i'm back! Sry for the wait. I hav a few things to go over...**

**1. I'm stil uncertain where exactly I want to take this so opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**2. I'm stil taking Song ideas. I'm kinda runnning out of ideas already!**

**3. BETA READER - I need one. Pm or review if your interested!**

**Yolksie: Thanks for the review!**

**AsHtIsDaLe21: Thanks for reading!**

**Superwoman1234: I'm glad u like it so much thanks for the review.**

**Kaira5: Thanks a bunch for reviewing. Good to know you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Nothing's true and nothing s right  
So let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

_I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
It s try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_When I've shown you that I just don t care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can t stand  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

_'Strong Enough' by Sheryl Crow_

_

* * *

_

"All right now is everyone here? Excellent!" Dr. Steve began.

I was sitting beside Zach in the dining hall. Under the table where no one could see unless they actually looked, we were holding hands. I would never admit to anyone but Zach ever, but I was scared. We spies weren't supposed to get scared, but I was also a teenage girl and that part of me wanted to run. Luckily the spy in me kept me sane, so I stayed. Sitting, holding Zach's hand for support, I waited to hear what Dr. Steve had found out.

"I have received intelligence that a very elite group is responsible for our current situation. I'm sure none of you know what group I am talking about because all information on them is classified. Due to the circumstances of recent events C.I.A. HQ has decided that you all need to know what we are dealing with," Dr. Steve said and then paused for half a second to let this sink in.

"Now as I said before what I'm about to tell you is highly classified. There is a group of spies who for years have been trying to get a hold of any information about anything that would help them reach their goal. One piece of information they need is a disk from the Gallagher Academy. A disk that contains information about all the Alumni, the secrets of Gallagher and classified mission codes that they could use to take over the C.I.A. itself. This group calls themselves Black Hawk. The C.I.A. has been after them for many decades now. Occasionally they are able to get counterintelligence about them but no counterspy that gets sent in has ever made it back out alive," he finished.

The entire room was silent. No one moved or made a sound.  
I don't think that there was one person in the room that wasn't in complete shock at this new information. A secret organization has been trying to get into Gallagher for decades and we had never been warned. The entire world could be in danger from this group but it was kept secret from us. Well until now that is.

"Now Ms. Morgan," Dr. Steve said breaking the silence. Everyone in the room looked from me, back to Dr. Steve and then back at me again.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"The C.I.A has put you in charge; it is up to you to decide what we do next. Everything is up to you," he said.

'Me?' I thought to myself. I wasn't going to ask why though. There was no time for questions. Back on the helicopter I had been fully ready to turn back and force my way into Gallagher to save everyone. Now that I was in charge I needed to get a plan together. Everyone, including my mom, was counting on me and I had no time to lose.

"I need a room to use as HQ to set up a plan," I said.

"Excellent, Zach, Grant, Jonas, show the girls to the technology lab. Get them anything they need," said.

I let go of Zach's hand and stood up. Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina and Anna stood as well. Zach, Grant and Jonas led the way out of the room. We grabbed our bags as we left, and then went to the tech lab. Inside were computers and maps everywhere.

"All right Liz, find out what you can about Black Hawk. Bex pull up a blue print of Gallagher. Macey get us two helicopters. Anna, help out Liz however you can. Tina, get everything unloaded from the bags and onto that table over there. We have a plan to make," I said the minute we stepped in.

"Cammie," I heard Zach say.

I turned to face him.

"How can we help?" he asked.

"At the moment were fine," I said.

"You can't do this alone Cammie," he said.

"I know that. Wait a minute... Macey do you have your cell?" I asked.

"No, I left it back at school for Co-Ops class," she said.

"Zach we need two phones," I said.

"We'll go get them," he said. Then the three of them took off.

"Unpacked," Tina said.

"Good,"

"Got the blueprint," called Bex.

"Print it out,"

"On it!" She replied.

"Macey, you can get the helicopters when they bring back phones," I said.

"Got it,"

"Liz, Anna, got anything yet," I asked walking up to them.

"Yea," Liz said smiling.

"She hacked the CIA's computers," Anna said.

"Explains the sudden good mood," I murmured.

"Okay, so Black Hawk almost got the list 15 years ago, but was stopped by agents and the disk was put back in Gallagher where it belonged. Then 8 years ago, an agent by the name of Kyle Shepard turned double, and joined Black Hawk. The C.I.A almost lost the disk then too, but an agent caught up with Shepard and the list was returned, but neither agent was ever seen or heard from again according to this," she said.

"So Black Hawk has come close twice in the past 2 decades and they haven't bumped up security, and never told us we were actually protecting the disk from a highly dangerous and classified enemy," Macey said.

"Basically yea." Liz said.

"OK so there dangerous and were going to have to be extremely careful, now let's make a plan," I said.

Bex put the blueprint of Gallagher down on an empty table.

"Ok I know every secret passageway in and out when were not on a Code Black. I can get out during a Code Black but I've never had the chance to figure out getting back in, that is..." I said but trailed off.

"That is what?" Tina asked.

"That is... until now," I said smiling and then explained to them.

The boys re-entered as I finished and the girls were all smiling.

"Here you go, Cammie. So what'd we miss?" Zach asked as he handed me two phones, looking at us suspiciously.

"Not much," Macey said.

"Cammie's just a genius, as usual," Liz said.

"Oh I can't wait for this," Bex said cracking her knuckles.

"Black Hawk may think they can get away with it this time...but I they'll regret trying to mess with Gallagher Girls," I said with a new found confidence shining through my voice.

My fear was gone, and Black Hawk was going down.

I picked up one of the phones and tossed the other to Macey. She called for helicopters while I dialed a different number.

"Hello, Mr. Solomon... Yes were here. Are you still locked out?" I said into the phone.

Macey hung up her call and nodded to me. The other girls all watched me, smiling.

I smiled toward Zach and winked as I said into the phone...

"Well you won't be for much longer!"

_

* * *

_

**Ya I kno it's a Cliffie. I'm evil like that! Actions coming up! I think after actually writing out this chapter I have a pretty good idea where this is going to go but ideas are appreciated. I need a Beta and song ideas.**

**Please Review! **


	7. Operation Payback!

**YAY here's the next chapter!**

**I would like to thank my amazing beta reader, Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen, for fixing all my grammer mistakes in every chapter in 24 hours! It was a huge help! Thank you soo much!**

**THank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I got 7 reviews and there have been 1,130 hits on this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot

When I put on a show,  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer,  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready,  
Hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there:  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware

I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot

When I put on a show,  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer,  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready,  
Hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

Let's go!  
(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)  
Let me see what you can do  
(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)  
I'm running this  
(Like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah, like a what?  
(Like, like, like, like a circus)

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

_Circus by Britney Spears_

* * *

Two black helicopters landed on the front lawn of Blackthorne. Waiting twenty feet away were six Gallagher Girls, with looks of determination. Once the helicopters had safely landed, Tina and Anna each carried two black bags over to them. Tina put her two bags in one helicopter while Anna the other one. They nodded at Cammie before both climbing into the second helicopter.

"All right Bex, Liz, and Macey go get on the first helicopter. I'm going to-" Cammie said, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Did you really think we were going to let you do this alone, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said.

The four of us turned to see Zach, Jonas, Grant, and four other boys approaching us. Zach was of course smiling cockily.

"Well I hope you won't be disappointed to hear that we were expecting you to come," I said.

I reached into my pocket and threw a small object to Zach. He caught it easily and smiled at me.

"Comms?" he asked.

"Well it's not for you. You, Grant, and Jonas are riding in the first helicopter with us. So give it to one of the other four that will be riding in the second one." I said and began walking to the helicopter but stopped and turned back to face him.

"Oh and make it quick, we're kind of in a hurry Blackthorne boy," I said smiling and then climbed into the helicopter. I was followed by Macey, Bex, and Liz who were smiling and fighting back a laugh at the obviousness of Zach and I flirting.

Zach, Grant and Jonas climbed in shortly after us taking seats. I was sitting up front with the pilot, wearing the copilot headset. Zach took a seat in the row behind the pilot which left an open seat next to him. Well I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of sitting by him. Well, at least not yet that is.

I pressed the intercom button and spoke through the headset, which allowed me to talk aloud on both helicopters.  
"Welcome everyone to Operation Payback, or OP. Before we take off there are a few regulations we need to go over. First please buckle your seat belt and stay seated until the pilot says it's okay to move about the cabin. Second in case of an emergency the person next to you can be used as a flotation device," I began. I heard everyone behind me laugh.  
"Now as you all know OP is a mission to take back Gallagher. Were going into this with no idea how many operatives our enemy could have waiting for us. This could get extremely dangerous and everyone needs to keep their guard up. When we arrive, we're going to meet Solomon and the others just outside of Roseville to regroup. Now, there's only one way into Gallagher during a Code Black and it's not in a very easy to reach place. So after we meet up with the others I'm taking this helicopter and entering alone. If the blue prints we got are correct then I'll end up in the control room hidden behind my mom's office, where I will disengage the Code Black. Hopefully the enemy hasn't found the room yet or the rest of you won't be able to get in," I said losing my joking demeanor and getting down to the seriousness of this all.  
"No matter what though, if I give the command you are all to evacuate the mission and get to the helicopters. Fly back to Blackthorne and contact the C.I.A. No coming back for me, no matter what happens," I said.

Everything was silent. I nodded to the pilot who spoke through his headset to the other pilot, and both helicopters began to take flight.

"Chica is everything good over there?" I asked as I took off my headset and spoke through the comms.

"Yea Chameleon, everything is a-go." she said.

"All right I'll check back before we land,"

"Got it," she said and then the comms were silent.

By now the helicopter was well on its way, so I unbuckled and moved to the back.

"Sit down, Gallagher Girl," Zach said.  
The serious look he gave me kept me from saying a snappy comeback. Instead I obliged and sat uneasily next to him. Zach was the one person I could ever show my real fear to. Thankfully, our friends were to busy talking or staring out the windows to notice my emotional slip up.

I sank down into the seat next to him and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Zach's hand found mine and he squeezed. I side glanced him and saw that he was watching me.

"What?" I asked keeping my voice neutral, incase my emotions caused my voice to give me away.

"If something does go wrong do you really expect me to run like a coward and leave you behind?" he asked.

"Zach you have to. There's no other way. So yes, I do except you to get on a helicopter and leave without turning back," I said.

"I can't... No _won't_ do that Cammie,"

"Zach, I'm not giving you a choice- you will leave me behind if I say to,"

"That's where you're wrong. Cammie, I've already lost my parents... I'm not losing you too," he said looking away from me and out the window,"

"Zach..." I sighed.

He turned back to face me and his free hand came up to caress my cheek.  
"I'm not leaving you behind-"

"Zach you ha-" he cut me off.

"So I guess I just have to go with you," he said smiling.

"What! No Zach you can't!" I said.

"Can and will!" he said firmly before leaning down and kissing me.

'Damn! I should have seen that coming. Ugh I fell right into that trap and let him win,' I thought before kissing him back.

We broke apart and he smiled down at me.  
"So what do you say, Gallagher girl? Ready to take back your school back, _together_?" he said putting emphasis on the together part.

"Damn you," I said, except I said it in Farsi instead of English.

Zach just laughed and let go of my hand to instead put his arms around my waist. He pulled me to him so my head was resting on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine and I wrapped my arms around his waist as well.  
We sat there hugging each other both deep in thought. I heard Zach whisper something to me, and was shocked as I translated the Spanish.

"I love you Cammie. Don't worry we'll both get through this together. I promise!"


	8. Commence OP part 1

**OK I am back with the next Chapter! YAY! lol and... I just realized chaps 4 and 5 are the same! seriously how could i be that stupid! and how did no one else notice! I already fixed it now though so u can't go bak and see it! ugh i prove just how blond i am way to much!  
Notes:  
1. OMG i'm sad! There's only like 3-5 more chapters left! This will be the first story on my account that will be finished! and i have alot of unfinished stories! lol  
2. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel or if I even have ideas for a sequel! lol  
3. Thank you Kelsey for being my Beta!  
4. I'm stil taking song ideas! I have one for next chapter and I think one for the final chapter if all goes as planned! But i need like two more songs for the chapters inbetween those two! **

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CH.7!:****  
Dancergrl512: Thanks!  
Spy_obsessed101: Thanks!  
Edennn: Thanks!  
Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen: THanks! U'v been a huge help as my beta!  
MaximumRideIsTheBestBookEver: Thanks!  
Strawberriekiwi: I'm glad u were so amazed! lol  
Superwoman1234: Thanks!  
WeFallForever: Thanks!  
CeliaPrincess: eep! lol Thanks  
Jammi94: Thanks!  
KkcKat3: OMG that is really wierd lol!**

* * *

_I am temperamental  
Like a heart without a home  
I am sentimental  
But you don't know me at all_

_I have expectations  
I wanna be the one you call  
And I want a conversation  
But you don't know me at all_

_Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again  
I am_

_I know what you're thinking  
I can tell what you're waiting for  
But I think that you're pretending  
But you don't fool me at all_

_If you knew me at all  
You'd take my picture  
And you'd hang it on your wall_

_Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again_

_I didn't know that you've been wanting me  
Oh how's a girl supposed to know  
Just when you think that it's all tragedy  
Don't worry baby I'll go slow_

_Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
(Why do I have to explain)  
Who I am again and again_

_Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again  
I am_

_'Revolution' by The Veronicas  


* * *

_

We met up with Mr. Solomon and the other girls in the same field as we had landed in before going to Blackthorne. Zach gave me his signature smile before releasing his grip on me. I stood up and headed for the door. I pulled it open, letting everyone else off ahead of me, minus the pilot and Zach whom stopped next to me.  
I took a deep breath and then we both jumped down.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Goode," Solomon said.

"You too sir." Zach said.

"Ms. Morgan," Solomon said turning to me.

"Mr. Solomon, Is your half of the plan all set?" I asked.

"Yes, but I do disagree with your part in this plan," he said.

"I'm going to do it. For my mom, my school and my friends,"

"Just be careful, I don't think the spy world can handle losing another Morgan," he said.

I knew it was his way of showing he cared, and I had to fight the urge to hug him. This was no time for my emotions.

"Well it's time to put our plan to action and take back Gallagher," I said.

The other girls and few Blackthorne Boys lined up behind Solomon. Bex cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Operation Payback commence," she said.  
I nodded to them all.

"Good luck," I said as Zach and I headed back to the helicopter.

"Hey Cammie!" called Macey.

I stopped and turned around in the doorway of the helicopter.

"See you on the other side," she called.

I smiled before slamming the door shut. My friends watched below as we lifted into the air, then I saw them get into the other two helicopters. Zach stood next to me as I watched out the window.

"Nervous, Gallagher Girl?" he asked.

"No, are you?" I asked turning to face him.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me Cammie,"

"You didn't answer me Zach,"

"I love you,"

"I know,"

"What Cammie you don't love me back?"

I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"I can show better than I can tell you."

"Prove it!" he challenged.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.  
We pulled apart and smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"You were right," he smirked.

I punched his shoulder gently, well for a spy that is.  
The helicopter had arrived at Gallagher. Solomon and the others helicopters were in the distance preparing to land in the front lawn as soon as the Code Black was disengaged.

"Ready?" Zach asked holding a harness out to me with one hand.

I took it and he grabbed one for himself. I snapped the buckles into place and opened the door. We both attached the bungee cord and leaned down to clip it to the metal bar. I stood back up and looked at him.

"Let's do this," I said smiling.

Zach stood up and nodded.  
"Ladies first," he said nodding towards the school.

I turned and looked down at the roof. There was a small opening barely visible and wouldn't be seen unless you knew it existed. I picked up my tools bag and strapped it around my thigh.  
With one last nod to Zach I stepped down onto the metal bar and then jumped.  
The wind whistled past me, I kept my focus on the opening, calculating the distance. I had just this one chance to make this jump.  
The cord tightened and my feet brushed the ledge. I used it for leverage and flipped backwards grasping the ledge with my hands. I swung down and landed on a ledge about a foot wide and two feet long.  
Gaining my balance I reached into my tool bag and pulled out a pen. Except this pen had been fixed by Liz to be a laser that could cut through anything.

"Chameleon did you make it? You disappeared," Zach said through Comms.

"Ya I made it. Can you copy what I did?" I said back.

"Yeah."

"OK but be careful this ledge isn't that big,"

"Got it Chameleon," he said and then the comms went silent.

I focused the pen on the metal plate that was keeping us out of the control room. I cut around the screws and pushed the metal inward.  
As it fell in Zach swung down next to me. Unfortunately the ledge was too small and he hit me. I was sent flying forward with the metal piece. I flipped landing on my back.

"Are you okay Cammie?" he asked, as he quickly climbed in after me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's just hope nobody was close enough to hear that," I said putting the laser pen away.

"Where's the Code Black controls?" he asked.

"Over here," I said walking to a big computer and monitor.

I began typing access codes into it.  
"Password required to disable," the recorded voice chimed.

"Do you know the password?" Zach asked.

"No but I have a few ideas,"

"That's promising," he said.

"No time for negativity, Zach,"

"Just saying," he said defensively.

"Let's see, Cameron," I said typing.

"Password denied," the computer said.

"Um... Morgan," I tried.

"Password denied,"

"Gillian," I tried.

"Password denied,"

"OMG I'm stupid," I said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"The password. My mom makes it so I figured it would be me or the school. But it's my dad," I said looking at him.

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I typed.

"Password accepted" chimed the computer.

"Code Black disengaged"

"Thank god!" said Zach.

"Part one complete. Commence part two," I said.

_

* * *

_

**_Review!_**


	9. Commence OP part 2

**OK so here's the new chapter! We finally get to some fighting! lol**

**News: OK so if everything goes the way I think it will there will be a total of at the most 12 chapters! Meaning there's only three more! :( I'm sad for it to end!  
OH and this is the longest chapter so far! lol over 2,200 words! Were at like 1,600ish hits on this story and i'm hoping to make it to 2,000 b4 the end. So if anyone wants to sit there and click the story hundreds of times to make me happy and let me believe it reached that many views... j/k! hopefully it can get thier on its own!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
WeFallForever- Well now we can Commence Part Two! lol  
Twilightspygoddess- Thanks for reviewing.  
KelseyAliceRosalieCullen- LOL of course I kno what u'll say u read it b4 any1 else! lol  
Caligrl0209- well for story purposes and effect a short password was better.  
Ashtisdale- Thanks for Review!****  
**

_It takes a girl to understand__  
__Just how to win_  
_She knows...She can_  
_I think it's clear_  
_Who wears the pants_  
_What boy...could stand...a chance  
_  
_She makes it look easy_  
_In control completely_  
_She'll get the best of you...every single...time_  
_Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_[Chorus]_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan_  
_The world is in her hands_

_She got the lipstick_  
_Puts it together_  
_Boys have it good_  
_But girls have it better...(watch out)_  
_Your secretary might_  
_End up your boss_  
_Whether you...really like it...or not  
_  
_She makes it look easy_  
_In control completely_  
_She'll get the best of you... every single...time_  
_That's right...no no no you should_

_[Chorus]_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan_  
_The world is in her hands_

_She might be the president_  
_Make all the rules_  
_Don't try to win the game_  
_You're only gonna lose_  
_Now girls you know we got it_  
_Got it going on_  
_We've been trying to tell them all along_  
_Listen up guys_  
_Take a little sound advice_

_[Chorus]_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_Gets anything she wants_  
_She's never gonna stop_  
_(You know it...we know it)_  
_Never underestimate a girl_  
_She's always got a plan_  
_The world is in her hands_

_'Never Underestimate A Girl' By Vanessa Hudgens_

* * *

"Ok Gallagher Girl, we disengaged the Code Black. Now, how do we get out of this room?" Zach asked.

"Just give me a second. There's a panel hidden somewhere along this wall. The secret passageway behind it let's us see into my mom's office," I said as I felt along the wall.

"We need to get downstairs to help," he said.

"I know that, but I want to see if my mom's in her office. Or if anyone else is that could be a threat,"

"Cammie, if your mom is in there, we can't get her out alone. We need to help the others first so we'll have back up,"

"I know, but… I have to make sure she's still alive at least,"

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine,"

"Thanks Zach,"

"For what?"

"For… ahh," I began but stopped as I fell through the wall.

"Ow… I found the passageway," I whisper-yelled.

"I noticed, not very graceful for a spy, are you?" he whispered sarcastically while laughing at me.

"Oh shut up and get in here," I said quietly.

He climbed through and pressed the panel back shut. Then he turned back to face me.

"All right follow me, and be quiet," I whispered and began walking through the passageway.

Zach followed, quietly, behind me. I led the way and then stopped once we had reached the picture that let us see into my mom's office. It worked like a two-way mirror. We could see in, but no one could see us in the passageway.

"Zach!" I whispered grabbing his hand.

"I know," He said.

Inside the room there were two armed men at the door. In the middle of the room was my mom. She was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She wasn't moving and her face was bruised. At her desk a man sat with his feet propped up. He was on the phone and he didn't look happy.

"Sir, I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine then next thing I know the Code Black has ended and there's helicopters appearing out of no where," the man said to whoever was on the other end. Unfortunately we couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"But… Sir… It's not my fault. Well… I… what am I?... How?... All right. All right. I'll take care of it!" he said before hanging up.

He slammed the phone down.

"Please tell us Ms. Morgan, how is it that the Code Black mysteriously disengaged itself?" he said as he stood and walked over to my mom.

Her head moved slightly and her eyes opened to glare at him.

"You told us that there was no way anyone on the outside could control it. Everyone inside is heavily guarded. So please, enlighten me as to HOW THIS HAPPENED?" he yelled.

He ripped the gag off her mouth and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Obviously you didn't guard heavily enough," she said.

He slapped her!

Zach grabbed me and kept me from making a noise or worse- running into the room.

He stood up pulling me with him and walked the rest of the way down the passageway until we were far enough not to be heard.

"Cammie, your mom's strong. She'll be fine, but if were going to help her you have to be strong too. Now let's go help the others, okay?" he said holding my shoulders so I was facing him.

I nodded slowly before looking up at him.

"Let's go free the other girls so they can help," I said before turning and running down the passageway.

Zach ran after me. I pushed open another wall and cautiously stepped out. Zach followed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in the tower right above the dorms. These stairs lead right into the main hallway near my room. There should be fewer guards there because half the dorms are empty since they belong to Co. Ops girls," I said.

"All right let's go," Zach said.

We ran stealthily down the stairs, when we reached the hall I stopped. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a mirror and used it to look around the corner.

"There are only two men," I whispered.

"Are they stupid?" Zach whispered.

"They underestimate us Gallagher Girls, and now they're in for a rude awakening," I said.

I put away the mirror and pulled out two napotine patches. I handed one to Zach.

"Let me go first, I'll distract them. They'll think I left one of the rooms. Count to 5 before following me," I said.

I walked around the corner and was instantly spotted.

"Hey, your supposed to be in your room," One of the guards said as he came at me.

I side stepped him and Zach tackled him slapping the napotine patch on his forehead.

The other guard came to help and I kicked his feet out from under him.

"I said 5 seconds not 4 ½," I told Zach as he punched the guard.

"Oh I'm sorry, but if I would have waited another half second I would have missed the chance to tackle him," he retorted.

"Whatever," I said.

The few occupied dorms doors opened.

"Cammie?"

"Chameleon's here,"

"Let's go,"

Within three seconds the 7th grade girls -not in Co. Ops- were standing around Zach and I.

"There's no time to explain. Right now we need to split up and get the rest of the girls. Then everyone needs to get downstairs to the main hall to help," I said.

"Got it, Chameleon," They all said before running off in pairs.

"All right they'll get the others. Let's go help downstairs," I said.

We took off running down the hall to the stair case. Behind us I could hear the shouts of guards and then the footsteps and yells of my fellow GG's. Assured that all was fine up here, I sped up and ran down the steps. Zach was at my side the whole way.

When we got to the Main Hall it was chaos. At the moment the others were outnumbered 3 to 1 by guards.

A vase shattered over a guard head and he fell unconscious.

"Oopsie daisy," I heard Liz say.

I turned to see her standing over the unconscious guard looking proud of herself.

"Good thing that was a fake," I called.

She looked up and saw me.

"Nice timing as usual Cammie," she said.

"Liz behind you," I began but stopped short.

Bex had jumped on the guys back and hit a nerve in his neck knocking him unconscious as well.

Liz hugged her before they both went back to fighting. Zach and I jumped into the fight. A few more guards were taken down but we were still outnumbered.

"Where's Mr. Solomon?" I asked Macey. We were standing back to back with four guards surrounding us.

"He took off after two guys who ran down the west wing," she said.

One of the guards made a move to grab us. Macey and I linked arms and she flipped me over her head so I kicked the guy in the face breaking his nose. We went back to back again and waited for the remaining three to attack. Before they could though, a stampede of Gallagher Girls ran down the stairs tackling the guards. We had the upper hand now.

After a few minutes the fighting ceased and all the guards were lying unconscious on the ground with napotine patches on their heads. Some of the girls started tying the guard's hands behind their backs with their own ties. If the situation hadn't been so serious it would have been kind of funny.

Mr. Solomon walked back into the hall straightening his tie.

Zach, Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas ran over to Macey and me.

"Cammie, your mom," Bex said.

"Let's go," I said.

The seven of us took off running up the steps.

"Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon called after us.

We all stopped and turned back to face him.

"Remember, don't underestimate your enemy as he does to you," he said.

I nodded in understanding, then we all turned and continued running up the stairs.

Hopefully, we wouldn't be too late for my mom.


	10. Choices

**Hey everyone,  
So sorry for all the confusion. It turns out DocX messed up and Kelsey really had sent me the Chapter. So she resent it and now I can finally update.  
Sorry about the mix up Kelsey. I hope that doesnt happen again.  
To save time and room so I can hurry up and update this I'm just going to say THANK YOU to all reviewers instead of replying to each one indivdually.**

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view_

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make my  
Break my ,shake my, walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

_'Hurry Up & Save Me' Tiffany Giardina_

_

* * *

_

We stopped in the hallway just before the one with my mother's office. I motioned for everyone to stop and crept to the corner. I pulled out my mirror and peeked around the corner. I pulled the mirror back and took a step back before sinking to the ground. My brow furrowed in frustration as I tried to think.

"Cammie?" I heard Zach ask as he came and knelt before me. "What's wrong?"

"No guards. Just let me think for a second." I said.

Zach took the mirror and leaned to look around the corner with it. He pulled back and handed the mirror back to me. I put it away and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are we waiting for then?" he whispered.

"Why wouldn't there be guards? There were at least two guards on every other part of the school. It doesn't make sense," I whispered rubbing my temples.

Zach grabbed both my hands in one of his and his other hand lifted my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Cammie, do you not remember what Solomon said. They underestimate the strength of Gallagher. The girls in it, especially. I know I did once and you proved me wrong. Your mom and your school need you. So you need to prove them wrong, that Gallagher is strong, that you will fight and take back what's yours," he said seriously.

"You know if the whole spy thing doesn't work out you can always have a fall back career as an inspirational speaker or therapist," I said and he smiled.

He pulled us both to our feet and turned to face the others. They came to stand closer to us.

"All right it's time to take back what's ours and save my mom," I whispered.

"Ya let's go kick some bad guy-"

"BEX!" Liz whisper yelled clamping a hand over the said girl's mouth to prevent her from talking any louder.

Bex removed Liz's hand and laughed quietly.  
"Oops my bad," she said.

"Anyways, Bex, Liz and Jonas you three take the secret passageway that leads to my mom's office and wait for my signal. While Grant, Macey, Zach and I go through the door to the office. No matter what happens, don't come in until you get my signal," I said.

The three of them nodded before quietly leaving to enter the passage way. The others followed me around the corner and we stopped in front of my mom's office door. I silently tried turning the knob to see if it was locked.  
It wasn't.  
I felt Zach squeeze my shoulder reassuringly before I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. With a nod to Zach, Grant and Macey I kicked the door the rest of the way open and we all ran in.  
The room was empty, or so we thought. My mom's desk chair swiveled around to reveal the man whom had been threatening my mom earlier.

"Welcome Ms. Morgan. We've been expecting you," he said.

Several men appeared from literally no where and grabbed us. Two men held each if us, with a tight grip on our arms.

"Now as you may or may not know there is something that we need from you, Ms. Morgan, before we can leave. So I suggest you tell me where it is or your mother may loose her life. But, if you help me get what I need all your little friends and your mother will be left unharmed," he said.

"You expect me to believe that you will just let us all go?" I yelled.

One of the men retaining me elbowed me in the gut. I bit back a groan and kept myself upright.

"It seems Ms. Morgan that you don't know whom you're dealing with. I apologize for not introducing myself before. My name is Jason and I work at a very high level for Black Hawk and my boss won't be very happy if you don't cooperate," Jason said standing from his seat and moving to lean on the front of the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not helping you," I said.

"I am very disappointed to hear that Ms. Morgan. Perhaps some persuasion will help you change your mind," he said.

He made a call on his phone and paced over to the window and stared out it as he had his whispered conversation with whoever was on the other line.  
I glanced to my left to the picture with the hidden passageway and blinked fast twice and twitched my nose like I had an itch. The panel slid slowly up and Bex dropped to the ground quietly, followed by Jonas. Simultaneously, Zach, Grant, Macey and I elbowed a guard and stomped on the others foot. I slipped a napotine patch on the elbowed guards head and then flipped backwards to avoid a punch from the other guy. I roundhouse kicked him in the face and then swept his legs out from under him and slapped a napotine patch on his head as well. I turned in time to see Bex launch herself at one of Macey's guards and put him in a chokehold, which immediately knocked him out. Zach had managed to knock out both his guards and was putting napotine patches on their heads. Jonas flipped the last guard over his head and then Grant put a patch on his head.  
We all froze at the sound of clapping. Turning, Jason had finished his phone call and now had my mom, still tied to a chair, next to him. He stopped clapping and pulled out a gun.

"Very impressive Ms. Morgan, but unfortunately there's still one thing keeping you from being able to refuse getting me what I want. Your mother!" he said, cocking the gun and pressing it to my mom's temple.

"It's your choice, but seeing as were a bit short on time you only have... Hmmm... I'd say 2minutes and 47 seconds to decide," he smirked.

My gaze locked with my mom's and her eyes told me not to give in.  
Lucky for us we had a trick up our sleeve.  
Behind Jason's back a cord appeared on the other side of the window. Liz on a grappling hook appeared and waved. We all kept straight faces as she pressed her feet against the glass and propelled herself backwards. She swung back and shattered the glass. Flipping through the air she landed, pushing her feet against Jason's back and knocking him to the ground. Of course being Liz she fell forward off him and landed on her face.

"Oopsie Daisy!" she giggled.

By this time I ran forward and moved to untie my mom while Bex and Zach grabbed Jason and tied him up. Bex 'accidentally' hit a nerve in his neck, knocking him out cold.  
My mother now free, hugged me, pressing me to her body.

"We still have work to do," she said pulling away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That phone call Jason made was to Black Hawk HQ. If what I overheard him say is correct than there's a helicopter full of Black Hawk agents coming for the disk," she said.

"kurva!" Jonas swore in Slovac.

"We can't let them land here," Zach said.

"So we'll just have to take the disc to them," I said.

A glazed over look was in my eyes as I thought over the possible plan.

"What are you thinking Chameleon?" Liz asked.

"I'm wondering how fast you can duplicate the disk, but put a virus instead of the classified information on it," I said smiling at her.

She smiled back cracked her knuckles. "Is 10 minutes too fast?"

"No, that's perfect," I said.

"I'm on it," she said and ran from the room towards our room.

"I'll see what I can do to help her," Jonas said and followed her.

"Cammie, what are you planning?" my mom asked. I couldn't tell if she was amused or concerned, probably both.

"Once Liz is finished I'm going to fly a helicopter out towards that field and give Black Hawk exactly what they need," I said.

Zach put an arm around my waist and smiled that secret smile of his.

"Only if I can copilot," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said smiling.

If all went well, Black Hawk wouldn't be a problem for anyone anymore.

* * *

**Unfortunately i'm starting ACT prep on alternating days mon-thurs. ****ACT prep ends in March. And the test is April 4th.  
****and then when thats done il hopefully have time around the dance on monday and wednsday, then wight training on tues & thurs evenings and saturday mornings. ****Plus I have to write Scholarship essays and stuff.  
****So really sry but hopefully I can update soon.  
So please stick with me.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Last Chance

**Hey everyone. I am SO sorry for the lack of update. If u read the authors note that was posted before i replaced it with this real chapter, then hopefully you all understand and forgive me.  
I can't believe there's only one chapter left! I stil don't know if I'm gonna write a sequel. Now that I'm about to have finished my first story of the like 8 I'm writing I feel I need to update my other stories instead of letting them sit there. So maybe in the future there will be a sequel, but who knows.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers... Mysticmoon95...T3am Switzerland... MissyMacy17... JenJenLuvsVamps.... GwenFan22... AsHtIsDaLe21... Angel2... peygoodwin... Queen Puppy Lover...Margiegirl96...Barkaduter6teen... Spunkmuffin.  
...****and to Someone... I feel really stupid now, I can't belive it turns out I messed up the military time in the very first chapter. Thanks for pointing it out to me. I went back and fixed it.**

_my best friend gave me the best advice  
he said each day's a gift & not a given right  
leave no stone unturned  
leave your fears behind  
& try to take the path less travelled by  
that first step you take is the longest stride_

_if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
if today was your last day_

_against the grain should be a way of life  
what's worth the price is always worth the fight  
every second counts 'cause  
there's no second try  
so live like you're never livin twice  
don't take the free ride in your own life_

_if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
would you call those friends you've never seen?  
reminisce old memories?  
would you forgive your enemies?  
would you find that one your dreaming of?  
swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
if today was your last day_

_if today was your last day  
would you make it up by mending a broken heart  
you know it's never too late  
to shoot for the stars  
regardless of who you are  
so do whatever it takes  
'cause you can't rewind  
a moment in this life  
let nothing stand in your way  
cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_if today was your last day  
& tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
would you live each moment like your last?  
leave old pictures in the past?  
donate every dime you had?  
would you call those friends you've never seen?  
reminisce old memories?  
would you forgive your enemies?  
would you find that one your dreaming of?  
swear up & down to God above  
that you'll finally fall in love?  
if today was your last day_

_'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback_

* * *

The familiar whirl of helicopter blades surrounded me. I stood staring down at Gallagher as the black helicopter rose into the air to my destination. I only had one chance to end this all for good. To save my home and everyone I loved.  
I felt familiar arms wrap around from behind me and I leaned back into them.

"Just relax Gallagher Girl. You've gotten us this far, so this should be easy," Zach told me.

"I know it's just... this is really the last chance to save everyone. If something goes wrong-" I began but Zach cut me off.

"Cammie, how is it you go from being so sure of yourself to panicking and thinking your going to fail? You can do this. Would you stop doubting yourself and just realize that? You're the Chameleon, you're stronger than this. So now you need to prove it. Not to everyone else—but to yourself," he said.

"Thanks Zach. By the way, since when did you become so sensitive?" I asked.

"It's being around all you girls. It's making me soft," he joked.

I laughed.  
The pilot announced that we would be landing at the meeting point in 30 seconds. I took a deep breath and let it out trying to relax.

"You ready Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me.

"Yep. Let's do this." I said as I looked down at the field, where another helicopter sat waiting.

The helicopter landed softly in the grass and I pulled the fake disc out of my pocket and closed it in my fist. Bex had put a virus on it that would not only wipe out Black Hawk's entire system, but it would send their database to CIA HQ and then blow up whatever computer Black Hawk was using. I must say Liz's technical skills really do come in handy.  
Zach pulled open the door and smiled reassuringly at me before jumping down from the helicopter. I followed after him, telling the pilot to be ready to leave incase things went bad. He nodded at me and I walked to catch up with Zach.  
The other helicopters door opened as well and a large man, obviously a guard, stepped down from it and stood waiting next to it. A man in a black dress suit jumped down after him and began to walk towards us.  
Two more body guards jumped out of the helicopter and one followed the man walking towards us, while the other stood with the other guard.  
We met in the middle standing a few feet away from each other.

"Ms. Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet the brilliant girl who has managed to foil all my plans so far. I must say I'm very impressed with your skills," the man said.

I didn't respond, keeping my face neutral and the man smiled.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Jonathan Black and I need the disc in your hand," he said.

"What do I get if I give it to you?" I asked.

"Cammie..." Zach whispered warningly.

"Well Ms. Morgan by giving me what I need I'll leave you and your school alone," he said.

"And how do I know you'll stay away?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to take my word for it."

"I don't think so."

"Well then Ms. Morgan, you leave me no choice but to take the disc from you by force. And I'm not sure if I can ensure the safety of your precious school if it comes to that," He said getting angry.

"I guess that's a chance I'll have to take," I said glaring defiantly.

Before anything else could be said the body guard beside him lunged forward attempting to grab me, but I dodged him doing a back flip. I kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards.  
One of the other guards by the helicopter came running towards Zach and they began to fight. Jonathan stood back and watched as his body guard rounded on me again. If this guy thought one guard was going to be enough to get me, then he was in for a serious wake up call.  
I punched the man in the face, probably breaking his jaw from the sounds of it. While he was recovering I crouched down and kicked out, knocking his feet out from under him. Then I sprung forward ready to hit his neck and knock him out but I didn't notice the other guard that had stayed behind had snuck up beside me and he kicked me in the ribs sending me flying a few feet.  
I rolled hitting the ground painfully, but still clutching the disc in my hand. I forced myself to my hands and knees, trying to breathe properly. I sensed movement near me and back-flipped out of the way as another kick headed at me.  
I ducked a punch and kicked out, barely skimming the guy's side as he twisted to dodge it. Unfortunately, he grabbed my foot and pulled yanking me towards him. He gripped my arms and head butted me, releasing me so I fell to the ground. Everything went fuzzy as I tried to focus, but another kick to my ribs sent me doubling over in pain. I could only see black splotches as I tried to keep consciousness.

"Stop," I heard Jonathan say as he approached.

I felt him grab my wrist and twist it, forcing my hand to release the disk.

"As fun as it has been Ms. Morgan, we must be going now," he said.

I heard him walk away, and even though I couldn't see it I knew his guards left with him. I heard the helicopter take off and then footsteps ran towards me.

"Cammie... are you ok?" I heard Zach whisper.

He was beside me in an instant.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

And I really didn't. I'm pretty sure I had at least one broken rib. My head was killing me from hitting it when I fell and my vision was still foggy.

"Cammie can you hear me?" Zach whispered again, concerned.

"Why are you whispering? They're gone," I managed to ask.

"I'm not whispering Cammie," he whispered again.

That's when I realized that he must not have been whispering— he was talking normal. That's why he was so concerned. Something was wrong with me.

And that's the only thing I can remember before my memories fade.

* * *

**Review! Only one more chapter left! **


	12. UnUrgent Authors Note

**OK this is a authors note. **

**Yes, I have finished the next chapere and its being edited by my beta.**

**but thats not the reason for this note...**

**Dont Judge A Girl By her Cover was released in the Borders near me 2 days early!**

**I bought it at 1pm and just finished it about a half hour ago!  
OMG it was amazing!**

**As soon as anyone else on here reads it, if u wana PM about to discuss it I'd be totally cool with it.  
****  
And i just read on Ally Carters website that shes already working on her first draft of GG4!!!!!!!  
and She hopes it will be finished and released in 2010!**

**OMG i'm excited!**

**lol sorry I'm a little hyper from finishing the book and having way to much sugar.**

**Final Chapter should be out by end of week!**

**Oh and please don't leav a Review on this note. I'll be replacing it with the real chapter so PM any comments!**

**Thanks**


	13. Never Really Goodbye

**OH MY GOSH! This is it the last chapter. I dont know if I should be happy or sad that its over. I'm glad I finished but Im sad that there's no more. Thank you to EVERYONE who read my story. You all were fantastic in helping to keep me motivated to write. And a Special thanks to my Awesome Beta Reader, Kelsey Goode! Thanks so much for all your help! Enjoy the Final Chapter...**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_(Fearless - Taylor Swift)_

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of a continuous, repetitive beeping. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying on a bed in a bright white room. I squinted through my eyes until they adjusted to the light and then looked around. The beeping noise was coming from a machine connected to me. It finally clicked then, that I was in a hospital room. The machine was watching my heart rate. I tried to sit up but I was too tired at the moment and gave up, lying back down. At that moment the door opened and a nurse walked in. She smiled at me.

"Well look who's finally awake," She said.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

My voice was quiet at first from not talking for a while.

"For five days now. You've had a lot of people worried. We got your body stable but you just wouldn't wake up." She said kindly.

"Oh..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Well I'll be right back. I was told to alert a doctor and your mother when you awoke," she said and then left the room.

Alone again, I stared up at the ceiling.

What had happened after I passed out? I remembered Zach getting to me and then nothing. Had Jonathan Black used that fake disc? Did our plan work? Ugh, why did I have to black out?!?  
The sound of the door opening and footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to see a doctor enter, smiling. He pulled up a chair and sat beside me. He grabbed my chart off the desk next to me.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Morgan. I'm Dr. Hopkins. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Um... tired." I said.

"Well that's to be expected after all you've gone through. Now are you experiencing any sensations of pain anywhere?"

"No."

"Nausea?"

"No."

"Dizzyness?"

"Um... No,"

"Good, very good. Well your vitals all look good. I'm going to prescribe some pain killers incase you do experience any after effects from your incident. As well as taking it easy for a few days so that your body can rebuild itself up," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

"All right. A nurse will be in shortly to disconnect you from the machines and then your mother should be here shortly with some new clothes. Then your free to head on home," he said standing.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopkins," I said.

"You're very welcome," he said and then left.

The same nurse from earlier entered and unhooked me from the machines. She left again smiling. I sat waiting at the edge of my bed for my mother. Many questions swarmed through my head as I waited. But they would all have to remain unanswered until I could talk to my mom. The door handle turned slowly and I watched as it swung open to reveal my mom and Mr. Solomon. My mom was carrying a bag with her. She dropped it on the ground and embraced me, tightly, in a hug. I hugged back gently. She pulled back slowly smiling.

"Oh Cammie. I'm so glad your okay," she said.

"Thanks. Me too. What happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the car ride home. Right now you can change," she said picking up the bag and handing it to me.

I stood slowly and managed not to fall over and walked by Mr. Solomon.

"Good to see your better Ms. Morgan," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said before heading into the bathroom connected to my room.

I changed into the sweats and tank top in the bag. Then ran the brush that was luckily in there through my hair. Satisfied for now, I exited the bathroom and joined Solomon and my mom.

"All right, lets go," I said.

Outside, a black car waited for us. Solomon opened the back door for me and my mom. Then he walked around to the driver's side and got in. We drove off heading back towards Gallagher.

"So mom, what happened?" I asked.

"All right, well after you blacked out Zach carried you back to the helicopter-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Oh My God! Zach, is he ok?" I asked quickly.

My mom smiled, "Yes Cameron, he's fine,"

"Okay good, um, continue please," I said.

"Well, then when the helicopter came back to Gallagher you were taken by Mr. Solomon to the emergency room and Zach went to the nurse at Gallagher to have his few wounds treated. Then we contacted CIA HQ and waited for more information regarding Black Hawk. Within a few hours we were informed that our fake disc did indeed work and that Mr. Black and his men were all killed inside their HQ. You did good Cammie. I'm very proud of you," she finished.

"So... no more Black Hawk?" I asked.

"No, they have been destroyed for good," she said.

"That's great," I said relaxing now that I knew everything was OK.

We arrived at Gallagher a half hour later. I stepped out of the car and looked at my home. You couldn't even tell that a battle had taken place here. And I was glad. Glad that things would hopefully return to as normal as they could be in a school full of spies. We walked into the main hall and my mom stopped me before I could head for the stairs to my room.

"Cammie, its dinner time anyway, so why don't you just head with me to the dining hall," she said.

I nodded and walked with her and Solomon. When we got to the doors Solomon opened one and let my mom walk through first, then he winked at me before entering. Curious, I opened the door and followed him. I stopped in shock, which probably isn't a good thing being a spy and all but I couldn't help it.  
The entire room had been decorated with balloons and banners. All saying, "Welcome Home" or "Congratulations." Then, while still in my moment of admiration and shock I was unfortunately tackled. Bex, Liz and Macey crushed me in a hug.

"I missed you guys too, but I'd really like to breathe," I laughed.

They instantly released me apologizing and smiling. Then I felt arms gently wrap around me from behind and turned to face the one and only Zach Goode. He smiled down at me, and then in front of the entire room including my mom, kissed me. And I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"Welcome home, Gallagher Girl," he said afterwards.

I smiled, "Good to be home,"

We walked over to a table and sat down. My mother asked for quiet before talking.

"Well this has definitely been a interesting adventure. I know we all welcome back Cameron Morgan. As you all know thanks to her quick thinking we were able to stop Black Hawk forever. But we also gained some other things from this mission. First of all, that real life is not a test. Second, that we all here are a family, and it is important to work together as a team to protect that family. All of you have proven that in the past week. I hope that you all learned from this test. Not a test as in for a grade, but as in a test to prove that you can do great things when you believe in not only yourselves but each other," She said.

We all clapped and then dinner began. Luckily tonight we were all allowed to speak in English.  
Everyone ate and discussed the mission until dinner was over. Then everyone slowly made their way out of the hall and back to their rooms. All except my friends and I.

"Well Gallagher Girl looks like we did it," Zach said.

"Ya we did," I said.

"Boys your helicopter's here," My mom called from where she stood down the hall.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"Ya, we only were allowed to stay until you got back," he said.

"I guess this means goodbye then," I said sadly.

"You of all people should know by now Cammie that it's not really goodbye," he said.

I managed to smile and look up at him.  
He kissed me once more before him and the other guys walked away.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy!" I yelled after him, right before he could walk through the main door.

He turned back and looked at me.

"See you next test," I called smiling.

He smiled and nodded before disappearing out of sight.  
Bex, Liz, Macey and I smiled at each other before heading up to our room.

"I'm so glad your okay Cammie," Liz said.

"You and Zach, huh?" Bex winked.

"Wonder when we'll see them again?" Macey said looking out the window watching there helicopter fly away.

We joined her and watched it disappear into the horizon.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have a feeling it won't be long before were all together again," I said walking back to sit on my bed.

I felt something in my pocket and stopped to take it out.

"What's that?" Liz asked seeing the note in my hand.

I smiled, "One of the best passes I know,"

They smiled in silent understanding.

I laid down on my bed and read the note.

"What's it say?" Bex asked.

"Oh nothing. Just saying goodbye," I said.

Later that night while the others slept I smiled up at the ceiling thinking of Zach's note. I had already memorized it.

_Cammie,  
__Can't wait for our next test together. Whether it be for school or real.  
__Just wanted to say I'll see you later and...  
__I love you.  
__-Z_

'I love you too.' I thought as I fell asleep smiling.

**The End**


	14. Authors Note

**The Test That Wasn't A Test is Officially Finished.**

**Total Words: 22,029  
Total Chapters: 12****  
Total Reviews: 107  
Total Hits: 6,421  
Total Fav's: 36  
Total Alerts: 64  
Total C2's: 2**

**Total Hours Spent On It: um... alot. lol.**

**This has been my best story... well... ever.  
****And I want to thank everyone who read it and helped inspire me to write it.  
After I posted the final chapter and went back the next day and checked the reviews I almost cried because of how amazingly happy all of your comments made me.  
I still can't believe how great this story turned out to be.**

**Now Some News....**

**I am CONSIDERING a sequel.... but I don't really have a good idea for it. I've come up with a few things but none of them seem to be fit.  
I just can't get into the idea of writing them into a sequel.**

But alot of you really want me to write a sequel and I really want to do that for you guys but it's hard.  
So i'm going to try and come up with some better ideas and see if they could work but in the mean time if you guys have any ideas that you would want to suggest, I am definetly open to it.

**Thanks,**

**Moonwolf27**


	15. URGENT NOTE! SEQUEL NEWS!

**URGENT NEWS!!!!!!!**

**There is going to be a SEQUEL!!!**

**Thanks to all the positive feedback i got on The Test That Wasn't A Test and my recent inspiration.... plus the fact that i now own my own laptop!!!!! lol there will definately be a sequel to come!!!! I'm excited! are u guys?**

**So heres a sneak peak/trailer/teaser thing for the new story. The title is stil undecided, there's a poll on my profile for you guys to help me decide....**

* * *

Its dark except for the dim glow of the red emergency lights above us. I barely notice the sirens in the back-round screaming 'Intruder Alert" over and over again. I don't hear the words of my friends standing beside me as i think back onto how we ended up here. Here in this situation. In this place. Trying to complete our goal and make it out alive in. Panic sets in for a moment, and memories from these last few months rush forward.

I flashback to a conversation I had with Mr. Solomon one day when he'd held me back after class.  
_"Life is a test Ms. Morgan. Everyday you will be tested, for as long as you live, and I sincerely hope you pass each one,"_

That memory fades and I'm thrown into more. More pieces of the past months come together to make me realize just how serious this moment is.

_"We have picked you. We don't make mistakes," the director of the C.I.A's voice said._

_"I know you can do this Cameron. You're stronger than you think. Trust yourself," my mom said._

_"We've got your back Cammie. Now and forever, no matter what," My friends promise._

_"I love you Cammie remember that always," Zach's voice says._

I finally come back to the present, hearing my voice being said.

"Cammie, we gotta get movin," Bex says.

I nod, "Lets do this,"

...

Footsteps pound the pavement. A gun shot echos all around. Someone screams. Then silence.

* * *

**So tell me what you all think!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
